Celestial (PowerForm)
Celestial is the official Power Form of Noa Doc and can be used by her through the DocSoul available in The Core. Because of the sudden death of her father she never learned how to properly summon and control it. She can mainly use it through her DocSoul, but she can also summon it only in extreme circumstances. Background Due too the death of her father, Docter Doc, Noa Doc never truly was trained into perfectly summoning her Power Form Celestial. As Baron Doc also died not long after her father, Alex Doc was presumed dead, Dalon Doc had been missing for three years and Catherine Doc had no idea how to help her. When Noa turned ten she transformed into Celestial but didn't harm anyone or anything. She later transformed back to her human form but somehow suffered a little bit of amnesia and hadn't much recollection of what happened. Catherine asked Maker if he could help her but he also had no idea, saying it's a secret. When Noa received the DocSoul from Maker, she somewhat regained the power to use Celestial. After this, Noa has transformed into Celestial naturally but only in extreme situations when she becomes emotionally unstable. Personality Celestial's personality is quite the same as Noa Doc. She cares for her companions and doesn't like to harm her people. Celestial wants to protect and help the innocent people who aren't able to fight back. Celestial has her father's Power Form strength and her mother's Power Form speed. Powers and Abilities Celestial is incredible strong as she's able to match Pharaoh's strength. But not in terms of defense. She is capable of lifting and tossing opponents like Maker, Meko and Neko with ease. Celestial is super agile thanks to her slender form and is capable of going from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks and swing from things easily with no effort. Celestial is also to travel at extraordinary physical speed. Combined with her strength, she is able to deliver quick and powerful punches with little chance of getting hurt. Celestial has enhanched reflexes and can dodge attacks, maneuver around complex attacks and catch falling objects easily. Celestial is capable of summoning and creating twisters, tornadoes and whirlwinds from her body. She does this by spinning very quickly. She is also able to travel into the twisters and tornadoes. Celestial can also fly at normal and great speeds. Celestial can use different fist based attacks like Mega Punch. She can also cloak her fists with fire, electricity and ice to use other kinds of attacks. Celestial can create/project balls of energy, of various effects, levels and damage, and also size. Celestial is able to use telekinesis and psychic type attacks. She is able to easely manipulate and move objects with her mind. She can also move opponents or re-direct them. Celestial is able to temporarily alter her form. For instance, she can merge her arms with her wings to buff up her strength and speed temporarily. Celestial has a small canon on her back. This can create a smokescreen to hide her from attacks and her opponents, attack them with a surprise attack, as an advantage or use it as an escape. It can also fire her Celestial Beam. Celestial is able to summon her two signature weapons at any time and anywhere. However she can do this only through her official form and not through her DocSoul form. Signature Moves Celestial's signature moves are: *'Celestial Beam': Celestial fires a powerful celestial blue colored beam from her hands or tail to the opponent. *'Celestial Fist': Celestial's fist becomes surrounded with a celestial blue colored aura and she charges to her opponent and punches it with great power. *'Giga Storm': Celestial raises her hand in the air and then swings it, releasing multiple celestial crescent-shaped energy storm blades from her hand, that inflicts great damage and punches the opponent(s) back. **This attack is one of the Dangerous 10. In addition to her signature attacks, Celestial also has two weapons that were specifically build for her: *'Rainbow Cannon': the holder of the cannon fires an extremely powerful rainbow colored beam, that holds all the element types, at the target. *'Mega Blaster': the holder of the blaster fires an extremely powerful celestial blue colored blast filled with love at the target. Weakness/Resistance Celestial's weaknesses and resistances are not known. Trivia *Celestial is the only Power Form in the DocSoul that can fuse with a PowerForm not in the DocSoul. *Currently, Celestial is the only Power Form whose weaknesses and or resistances are not known. *Celestial is Noa's official Power Form despite already being available of her in the DocSoul. *Celestial cannot be released from the DocSoul in any way. This is because Noa's DNA is tied to the DocSoul and Noa's and Celestial's DNA are practically the same. Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Power Forms Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Doc Family Category:Dangerous 10